criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Eduardo Ramirez
Ramirez redireciona aqui. Para o mordomo, veja Francisco Ramirez. Para o policial da Polícia de Concordia, veja Policial Ramirez. Eduardo Ramirez, aparecendo como personagem principal na Temporada 1 e Temporada 5 de '' Criminal Case '' e como personagem recorrente na Temporada 2, é o Oficial de Campo que se tornou Consultor do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Perfil Aos 46 anos, Ramirez tem cabelo preto curto, olhos castanhos e bigode. Ele veste um chapéu marrom escuro e um casaco bege sobre uma camisa branca com gravata preta. Como policial, Ramirez usaria um uniforme padrão da Polícia de Grimsborough, consistindo de uma camisa policial azul escura com dois bolsos e um chapéu da polícia da mesma cor. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Introdução Em O Açougueiro Cruel, Ramirez entrou para informar ao jogador que a suspeita que Vanessa Carter estava pronta para interrogatório, e entregou a mochila da vítima ao jogador para fins de exame. Mais tarde, ele descobriu o tamanho dos pés de alguns dos suspeitos no caso. Descobrir atributos dos suspeitos para a investigação do jogador seria mais tarde o seu nicho. O Fantasma de Grimsborough Ramirez ficou com medo e começou a acreditar que o fantasma do Peregrino Louco (uma pintura) havia matado Wilhelm Moss. Ele continuou agindo de forma estranha e começou a acreditar que realmente havia um fantasma em Grimsborough. Para acalmá-lo e fazê-lo relaxar, Chefe King mandou Ramirez tirar férias. Ramirez então retornou de suas férias em A Invocação. Mundo Cão Ramirez foi o parceiro do jogador do capítulo 3 até o final da Investigação Adicional depois que Jones foi incapacitado, devido a ser envenenado por um cupcake envenenado que ele comeu. O Ceifador de Rorschach Após a tiara de Madison Springer explodir e matá-la, Ramirez tentou garantir que ninguém escapasse da cena do crime. Mais tarde, ele voltou e bateu na cabeça de Jones com uma frigideira durante a prisão de Tess Goodwin, enquanto um hipnotizado Jones se preparava para matar o jogador. Machado de Guerra thumb|Ramirez, sendo mantido como refém por [[Keanu Ashokan.]]Ramirez foi mantido como refém por Keanu Ashokan no Povoado Aloki. Ramirez começou a entrar em pânico e de alguma forma conseguiu dar um telefonema para a equipe que os indicou para ir ao estacionamento de trailers. A equipe logo chegou ao povoado Aloki e lá, eles viram Keanu segurando Ramirez em uma chave de braço e apontando uma arma em sua cabeça. A equipe então avisou Keanu, que ainda não queria largar a arma desde que Ramirez queria mandá-lo para a detenção juvenil. No entanto, ele não matou Ramirez, mas apenas disparou uma bala através de seu chapéu e fugiu. Ele fez isso para poder distrair o time e fugir. A equipe então se aproximou de Ramirez, que estava segurando o crachá de Keanu, Grim Gas, que ele tinha roubado das roupas de Keanu durante a luta. Haverá Sangue thumb|left|Ramirez chorando de tristeza durante a despedida do jogador.Ramirez desempenhou um papel curto, mas importante, em pôr fim a Crimson Order e salvar a vida do jogador quando a equipe finalmente prendia o líder da sociedade secreta, Milton Grimmes. Depois de completar sua declaração sobre como ele poderia se declarar um ditador e um Deus, Milton tentou matar o jogador com sua arma. Felizmente, Ramirez interveio golpeando Milton com sua frigideira - espelhando a jogada de salvamento que ele demonstrou quando a equipe prendeu Tess Goodwin. Poucos dias após o encerramento deste caso, a equipe deu uma festa de despedida para o jogador quando o jogador estava partindo para o Pacific Bay depois de aceitar uma promoção para o Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay. Ramirez não suportou o fato de que o jogador teve que deixá-los todos, e assim chorou em tristeza algumas vezes, mas por fim alegremente e orgulhosamente se despediu do jogador. Temporada 2 Promessa é Dívida thumb|Ramirez, momentos depois de se reunir com o jogador.Não muito tempo depois de encerrarem o caso, Frank e o jogador encontraram Ramirez, disfarçado como um abacaxi gigante, enquanto ajudava um ladrão de 12 anos chamado Ahmet. Ramirez prontamente se desmascarou, antes de perguntar empolgado se o jogador se lembrava dele. Ele esclareceu que não fazia mais parte da polícia de Grimsborough, dizendo que Grimsborough não era a mesma sem o jogador, o que o levou a se mudar para Pacific Bay assim que conseguiu a oportunidade. Ele então pegou um distintivo para revelar que ele era agora um detetive particular, oferecendo ajuda ao jogador sempre que fosse chamado. Molenga Ramirez procurou Frank e o jogador em busca de ajuda para encontrar seu caderno perdido no desfile do Dia de São Patrício. Ele explicou que ele havia sido contratado por um grande hospital para fazer uma checagem de antecedentes no Dr. Mark McKenzie, um cirurgião desonesto, e que o caderno continha informações vitais relacionadas ao Dr. McKenzie. Depois de recuperar o caderno para ele de uma pilha de sobras, o jogador enviou o notebook para Hannah para análise. Hannah conseguiu confirmar que o Dr. McKenzie era culpado de colher dinheiro ilícito para cumprir seus objetivos. Sob a Pele No meio da investigação, Ramirez entrou na delegacia para informar Frank e o jogador de que ele estava em uma missão secreta no festival chinês quando se perdeu em um beco que o levou a uma sala de cirurgia ilegal cheia de órgãos humanos. Sua descoberta da sala de cirurgia acabaria levando a equipe a resolver o caso. Projeto White Peaks Ramirez estava em uma missão secreta antes de ser interrompido por Frank e o jogador, que queriam perguntar-lhe se ele poderia descobrir qual dos seus suspeitos demonstrava dependência de soníferos, o que era parte do perfil do assassino. Ele concordou em ajudar, e eventualmente ajudaria a equipe a levar o assassino à justiça. Murdertown Ramirez, agora contratado para investigar relíquias e tráfico de antiguidades em Pacific Bay, ajudou a equipe a recuperar um diamante raro roubado, que acabaria por levar à prisão de Rico Damascus e Velma Bannister por planejar o roubo. Legado Mortal Amy pediu a ajuda de Ramirez para descobrir qual de seus suspeitos usava sais de banho, o que por acaso era uma parte complicada do perfil do assassino. Ramirez teve que se trajar de leão para atender ao pedido de Amy, o que de alguma forma funcionou. Morte por Martini Ramirez foi preso por atrapalhar a investigação, mas cooperou com Frank e o jogador afirmando que pistas poderiam ser perdidas durante a limpeza da capela de casamentos onde um casal se casou recentemente. Portanto, o jogador e Frank aceitaram o conselho de Ramirez. Temporada 5 Cobra Criada Enquanto se encontrava no meio da investigação sobre o assassinato de Nathan, Jones de repente sentiu a presença de alguém que os observava. Ramirez apareceu por trás do jornal e cumprimentou o jogador, dizendo que queria surpreendê-los. Jones disse que Ramirez voltara de seu período em Pacific Bay como investigador particular e desde então ajudava-os como consultor do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Ramirez expressou orgulho em suas habilidades aperfeiçoadas e pediu à equipe para informá-lo se ele poderia ser de alguma ajuda. A Arte do Crime Depois de prender o assassino de Meera Kat, Ramirez alertou Gloria e o jogador para o fato de ele ter encontrado Zoe Kusama, a namorada desaparecida de Jones . Ele explicou que havia encontrado Zoe no palco onde Meera ia se apresentar, levando Gloria e o jogador a resgatá-la. Sem Fôlego Depois de prenderem o assassino de Doris Black, Ramirez pediu a Jones e ao jogador a ajuda deles. Ele disse à equipe que era o aniversário de seu filho e que ele havia prometido a ele um autêntico pico de gallo. No entanto, ele não conseguiu encontrar as pimentas habanero que precisava para o prato. Ouvindo que algumas pimentas habanero haviam sido entregues no domo, Ramirez pediu a Jones e ao jogador que encontrassem as pimentas. Depois de encontrarem as pimentas e criarem o pico de gallo, Ramirez e o jogador o testaram em Rita, que não conseguiu lidar com o tempero do prato. Análises Como o Consultor do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, Ramirez tem a responsabilidade de analisar caligrafias, mensagens e fotografias que não requerem análise digital, física, clínica, anatômica, técnica ou psicológica, e informar a equipe de tais resultados após um determinado período de tempo ou com um processo de aceleração usando Cash de Criminal Case. Suas taxas de espera variam dependendo da dificuldade da tarefa, mas todas elas custam 1 Cash de Criminal Case a cada 30 minutos. Abaixo está a lista de análises que Ramirez realiza ao longo do jogo: Caso #1: Cobra Criada *Foto Antiga (09:00:00) *Diário do Nathan (06:00:00) Caso #2: O Inferno São os Outros *Envelope (12:00:00) Caso #5: Crime na Sala de Aula *Carta Legal (09:00:00) Caso #8: Contra a Parede *Documentos Confidenciais (06:00:00) Caso #12: A Arte do Crime *Foto do Terremoto (09:00:00) Caso #13: A Pera da Discórdia *Contrato de Trabalho (09:00:00) Caso #18: Game Over *Formulário de Doação (06:00:00) Caso #22: Morte em Quadrinhos *Estátua de Peixe (09:00:00) *Diário de Olive (09:00:00) Caso #23: Coração em Ruínas *Transações da Loja (06:00:00) Caso #24: A Verdade Dói *Informação do Poster (06:00:00) Caso #36: Coquetel Macabro *Foto de Bebê (12:00:00) Caso #38: Ruim de Garfo *Inscrição de Julian (06:00:00) Caso #39: Todos os Olhos *Pingente da Vítima (12:00:00) Caso #46: Pérolas aos Porcos *Documentos (09:00:00) Caso #48: Venha a Nós o Vosso Reino *Pilha de Fotos (12:00:00) Caso #51: Sem Fôlego *Pimenta Habanero (06:00:00) Caso #53: Morre uma Estrela *Boneca de Savannah Blake (09:00:00) *Fotos do Medalhão (03:00:00) Caso #57: Cada um Colhe o que Planta *Mensagem na Chave (12:00:00) Gameplay O jogador pode escolher Ramirez para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso, em Grimsborough ou A Conspiração e fornecer bônus de dicas. Ele está disponível como parceiro de 2 dicas. (Esse recurso só está disponível na versão mobile de Criminal Case.) Curiosidades thumb|Caderno do Ramirez. *Ramirez, o Locutor de Esportes sem nome e Tony Marconi são os únicos personagens a aparecerem fisicamente em três temporadas diferentes do jogo. *Ramirez é um dos personagens a aparecerem como quase-suspeitos duas vezes. *Omar é um dos personagens que são animados (ou se movimentam) em pelo menos uma cena do jogo. *Depois que o jogador recuperar o caderno de Ramirez para ele em Molenga (ver Eventos de Criminal Case), um desenho de Jones comendo biscoitos pode ser visto na parte inferior da página à direita. Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela Temporada 1 = RamirezElegante.png|Elegante Sweating.png|Suando 1 RamirezSweating.png|Suando 2 RamirezSweating(2).png|Suando 3 Ramirez_-_Case_51-1.png|Suando 4 RamirezSweat5.png|Suando 5 Thoughtful_Ramirez.png|Perguntando Sleepy.png|Cansado R.png|Fantasma Ramie.png|Tirando o traje de fantasma. Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Segurando uma revista. Scared.png|Assustado RamirezShock.png|Chocado Ramirez_-_Disgusted.png|Com nojo Ramirez_-_Determined.png|Determinado Mto.png|Furioso ERamirezThinking.png|Pensando ERamirezSerious.png|Sério ERamirezSad.png|Triste desapontado.png|Desapontado ERamirezNervous.png|Nervoso 1 ERamirezNervous2.png|Nervoso 2 RamirezFrightened.png|Nervoso 3 ERamirezSmiling.png|Sorrindo Happpy1232323 copy.png|Feliz 1 ERamirezHappy2.png|Feliz 2 Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Rindo histericamente. Ramirez - On the Phone.png|No telefone, feliz. RamirezPhone.png|No telefone, assustado 1. RamirezPhone(2).png|No telefone, assustado 2. Ramirez_-_Laughing_Silently.png|Rindo silenciosamente. Ramirez_-_Holding_a_Newspaper.png|Segurando um jornal estampando o Ceifador de Rorschach. RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, usando um broche "I VOTED" (EU VOTEI). Ramirezcamera.png|Segurando uma câmera. RamirezShot.png|Com um buraco no seu chapéu e segurando um crachá de funcionário. RamirezShot(2).png|Idem. Ramirez_with_card.png|Segurando uma "Killer Card" (aparecendo um membro da Crimson Order). Ramirez-Note.png|Segurando uma carta da Crimson Order. Fffgggggggg1232.png|Descobrindo Untitled-1.png|Corando 1 Ramirez_-_Case_50-2.png|Corando 2 Screenshot_100.png|Ramirez no escuro com Jones, no início de A Criatura de Wollcraft. SAaa.png|Ramirez, nervoso após acertar jones com uma frigideira em O Ceifador de Rorschach. Asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, de luto pela morte do Chefe King em seu funeral, na Investigação Adicional de Tudo Termina Aqui. Ramirez_on_Vacation.png|De férias. Despedida.png|Ramirez no cartão de despedida do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough ao jogador. Relatorio 2.png|Jones, Ramirez e Grace preenchem os relatórios para o jogador. |-|Temporada 2 = Giant_Pineapple.jpg|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Promessa é Dívida (Caso #13 de Pacific Bay). Ramirez-App-C17.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Sob a Pele (Caso #17 de Pacific Bay). Ramirezsnowman.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Projeto White Peaks (Caso #29 de Pacific Bay). RamirezLion.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Legado Mortal (Caso #36 de Pacific Bay). Ramirez_-_Case_109-1.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Morte por Martini (Caso #53 de Pacific Bay). |-|Temporada 5 = RAMIREZ 12AC.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em A Arte do Crime (Caso #12 de A Conspiração). RAMIREZ_51AC.png|Ramirez, como ele apareceu em Sem Fôlego (Caso #51 de A Conspiração). RAMIREZ_FELIZ_1.png|Feliz 1 RAMIREZ_FELIZ_2.png|Feliz 2 RAMIREZ_SORRINDO_1.png|Sorrindo 1 RAMIREZ_SORRINDO_2.png|Sorrindo 2 RAMIREZ_SORRINDO_3.png|Sorrindo 3 RAMIREZ_SORRINDO_4.png|Sorrindo 4 RAMIREZ_CONFIANTE_1.png|Confiante 1 RAMIREZ_CONFIANTE_2.png|Confiante 2 RAMIREZ_FANTASIANDO_1.png|Fantasiando 1 RAMIREZ_FANTASIANDO_2.png|Fantasiando 2 RAMIREZ_PISCANDO.png|Piscando RAMIREZ_TRISTE_1.png|Triste 1 RAMIREZ_TRISTE_2.png|Triste 2 RAMIREZ_INCERTO_1.png|Incerto 1 RAMIREZ_INCERTO_2.png|Incerto 2 RAMIREZ_PENSANDO_1.png|Pensando 1 RAMIREZ_PENSANDO_2.png|Pensando 2 RAMIREZ_PENSANDO_3.png|Pensando 3 RAMIREZ_SÉRIO_1.png|Sério 1 RAMIREZ_SÉRIO_2.png|Sério 2 RAMIREZ_DETERMINADO.png|Determinado RAMIREZ_INDICANDO.png|Indicando RAMIREZ_CHOCADO_1.png|Chocado 1 RAMIREZ_CHOCADO_2.png|Chocado 2 RAMIREZ_DESDENHOSO.png|Desdenhoso RAMIREZ_SUANDO.png|Suando RAMIREZ_ACALMANDO.png|Acalmando RAMIREZ_CORANDO.png|Corando RAMIREZ_NERVOSO.png|Nervoso RAMIREZ_ENVERGONHADO_1.png|Envergonhado 1 RAMIREZ_ENVERGONHADO_2.png|Envergonhado 2 RAMIREZ_CONFUSO.png|Confuso RAMIREZ_SEM_IDEIA_1.png|Sem ideia 1 RAMIREZ_SEM_IDEIA_2.png|Sem ideia 2 RAMIREZ_PICO_DE_GALLO.png|Segurando um pico de gallo. RAMIREZ_OK.png|Fazendo um gesto de OK. RAMIREZ_JORNAL_1.png|Cobrindo seu rosto com um jornal. RAMIREZ_JORNAL_2.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_JORNAL_3.png|Segurando um jornal. RAMIREZ_ÁRVORE_1.png|Vestindo uma fantasia de árvore. RAMIREZ_ÁRVORE_2.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_ÁRVORE_3.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_ÁRVORE_4.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_E_AMIR_1.png|Ramirez e Amir. RAMIREZ_E_AMIR_2.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_E_AMIR_3.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_E_AMIR_4.png|Idem. RAMIREZ_AMIR_JASPER_GABRIEL.png|Ramirez com Amir, Jasper e Gabriel. RAMIREZ_60MDP.png|Policial Ramirez, ancestral falecido de Ramirez. Imagens Promocionais A1.png|Presente Diário "Moedas Grátis" do Ramirez. 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|"Moedas Grátis" especial Halloween. Hhmoeda1.jpg|Ramirez em Happy Hour. The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças 2013 Thanksgiving 2014.jpg|Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças 2014 Hohoho.png|Feliz Natal 2013 Xmas 2014.jpg|Feliz Natal 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2014 Happy New Year 2015.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2015 1926116 464778273674669 674033513 o.jpg|Dia dos Namorados 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Feliz Páscoa 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Primeiro aniversário de Criminal Case. GPD Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Quinto aniversário de Criminal Case. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Hambúrguer de Natal 1 新年快樂.jpg|Hambúrguer de Ano Novo. Gracejonesramirez.jpg|Hambúrguer Grátis, edição de Ano Novo. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|Moedas Grátis, edição de Véspera de Ano Novo. Ramiroz.png|Moedas de Natal 1 Ramirezcoins.jpg|Moedas de Natal 2 525056 175986142553885 687382845 n.jpg|5.000.000 Curtidas! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10.000.000 Curtidas! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25.000.000 Curtidas! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30.000.000 Curtidas! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40.000.000 Curtidas! 1797596 465004730318690 1576040059 n.jpg|Ramirez na promoção de Aniversário do Facebook. RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg 1234567.png|Ramirez aparecendo em uma imagem promocional "Qual o Seu Caso Favorito?". Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Ramirez aparecendo em uma promoção da #Segunda-feiradoCrush. Untitled-1 eeerr443eww.png|Ramirez em uma promoção do "Jornal de Criminal Case. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Feliz 4 de Julho do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Aaa2.png|Imagem promocional de "As Várias Caras de Eduardo Ramirez". ERamirezDYK.jpg|Ramirez aparecendo em uma imagem promocional #VocêSabia. Friendship.jpg|Feliz Dia Internacional da Juventude do DP de Grimsborough e da Juíza Hall. Ramirez quiz.jpg|Ramirez aparecendo em um "Quizz". RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|"Legende a Cena!" Captionthescene.jpg|Idem. JR.jpg|Idem. Ramirez2.jpg|Idem. Jar.jpg|Uma promoção dos Bebês de Criminal Case. Jonesramirez.jpg|Idem. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Idem. Jones and grace babies.jpg|Idem. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Idem. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Casos!" 4thjuly.jpg|Feliz 4 de Julho! 12418849 1080542328764924 4271503605954104522 o.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2016! Whichisyourfavoriteget-up.jpg|"Qual é a SUA roupa favorita?" Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens recorrentes Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Pessoal do laboratório Categoria:Quase-suspeitos